


The Game

by Butterflypython



Category: Dallas - All TV Series, JR and Sue Ellen Ewing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflypython/pseuds/Butterflypython
Summary: An erotic (AU) JR and Sue Ellen Ewing, examining some of the characters true feelings during the period of Valentine Lingerie and BD Calhoun. Things we should have got to see...
Relationships: J. R. Ewing/Sue Ellen Ewing
Kudos: 1





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> An AU story examining the relationship and sexual tension between JR and Sue Ellen Ewing in 1987. Set at the time of the Valentine Lingerie takeover and JR's battle with terrorist BD Calhoun.

JR Ewing looked out the window of his high rise office at the mecca of lights illuminating over Dallas. It had been a long, but satisfying day. He had been confident that Wes Parmalee had heeded his and Bobby's advice to get out of town and for now everything on the BD Calhoun front seemed to have gone quiet. He took a sip of his drink, swallowed hard and closed his eyes. All that was missing now was some company.

He longed for closeness. Mandy Winger was long gone. It had both surprised, shocked and excited him that his wife, none other than Sue Ellen herself, had mastered the plan to rid him of his mistress. It had hit him like a bolt out of the blue. Although she hadn't exactly stated her reasons, JR knew what they were. The fact that she wanted Mandy out of their lives said one thing to him - that she was ready to take him back. She hadn't said so in so many words, but lately JR had noticed things. Noticed she'd stopped drinking, noticed how she stood closer to him, noticed her watching him, the occasional stare when she thought he wasn't looking, turning away when she realised he was. Most of all he'd noticed her.

She had changed and it was so damn enticing. He still struggled to get the image of her in her tight black teddy out of his mind. How she had seduced him, wearing next to nothing he might add, how every curve of her body was accentuated under that lace, how she'd gently but oh so sexily removed his jacket and loosened his tie, how her lips looked bee stung when he kissed them, how perfect her still-so-perfect behind looked as it edged out from underneath that skimpy outfit...how...hard she'd made him, so much so that he could have easily thrown her down on that bed and gave it to her 'till the sun came up. Made her long to feel him between her legs. Hard and fast, slow and sensual. How he'd missed that. Missed her. He'd been with his fair share of women, but none were as sexy as Sue Ellen. She could destroy his reserve and turn him to lava with a look, before she'd even touched him. Those eyes...

But she'd set him up. Made him want her so bad then rejected him. He was furious -with her but also at himself for falling for it again. The last time she'd done it, she'd followed through and made love to him so passionately that he had never wanted it to end. She'd whispered his name into his ear as she came, and as he felt her breasts bouncing against his chest as he held her, he'd lost control too, coming with a ferocity that had left him breathless. And just when he thought she'd returned to him, she got up and left, licking her lips like the cat that had gotten the cream. Quite literally.

It didn't stop him wanting her though. And it seemed she was having fun with the little games she'd been playing lately. First her 'phony strip tease' as he'd called it. Then getting him back into her room so soon after to tell him that it was she who had been behind Valentines. She didn't know at the time but not only had her revelation impressed him, it had also turned him on massively. It was all he could do not to lift that white skirt she'd be wearing, pull down her panties and fuck her on the vanity where she sat. And the way she'd looked at him when he left the room, something told him she would have let him. He had contemplated going to her, many times, but feared that rejection again.

But he was enjoying the...slow dance. Her games were becoming more and more intriguing. She knew what he liked, both in bed and out and it gave him untold pleasure wondering what she was going to come up with next.

Just as he was about to lift his stetson and leave for the evening, Sly approached him with an envelope. "Sorry JR, I know you are about to leave, but this was just hand delivered by messenger", she told him.

Taking the envelope, JR immediately noticed the crest of a hotel imprinted on the seal. "Thank you Sly, you can go now".

Sly nodded, taking the cue that he wanted to be alone to open whatever this was. "Goodnight JR".

"'Night Sly.." JR murmured in a half hearted response.

Using the opener to gently tear the envelope, JR pulled out the contents. It was a simple card, with the same hotel seal and read, "Meet me tonight at the Rosewood Crescent...7pm..."

Although it wasn't signed, he recognised the writing and his heart began to race. He smiled.

The game was still on.

Arriving in the hotel lobby just before 7pm, JR looked around. It was a spectacular setting with all the luxury of one of Dallas' finest hotels, without the hustle and bustle of downtown. No one stood out to him though - had he been wrong about his reasons for being here. A flood of anxiety washed over him as he thought that it may have been Calhoun who sent the note. Was it some sort of trap?

Calming down when he reasoned that the terrorist would have sent specific instructions, JR walked to the check-in desk.

"Good evening sir", the female desk clerk said politely.

"Evening, my name is JR Ewing...I'm supposed to meet someone here but..."

"Ah yes, Mr Ewing of course. Your guest is waiting for you in The Diamond Suite. Here is your key".

JR took the key and thanked her. Whoever his mystery guest was, they had very expensive taste.

Holding the triangular shaped fob up to the access panel, JR waited for the door to beep to allow him access. When it did, he slowly pushed the door open. Immediately noticing how quiet it was, he waited for a few seconds before taking his first steps along the short corridor leading to the main suite.

He looked around the spacious and opulent setting. The lights were dimmed and a few candles flickered, creating a wonderful ambience. He was as sure as he could be that BD Calhoun wouldn't have gone to this sort of effort for him.

He felt his heart racing. Just as he was about to look around the various rooms, he heard a voice from an alcove which led off the main living area.

"Good evening..."

Standing in the shadows, with just enough light to be seen was Sue Ellen. He immediately noticed that she was dressed in a white lace teddy, which showed just enough cleavage to tease and not enough flesh so as to enfuriate. The length came to just above her knees, showing the splendour of her long, tanned legs which he admired all the way down to her perfectly manicured bare feet. He swallowed hard.

"I'm glad you came...I wasn't sure you would...", she purred.

Not taking his eyes off her but moving towards her, tossing his stetson on the couch he said, "I was intrigued..."

"Did you know it was me?" she asked.

"I suspected, hoped..." he answered. She blushed. "So tell me..." JR said as he perched on the long arm of the sofa facing her, "...what has brought me here...?"

Sue Ellen bridged the gap between them, walking slowly to where he was sitting. She brought her hands to his chest, her eyes fixed intensely on his.

He was stunned and pleasantly surprised by her direct tone as she said, "I want you, JR".

"Do you now?" he replied as he found himself mesmerised not only by her body and the fact he was here, but also by her gorgeous eyes. Like never ending seas of mystery, drawing him into their wake.

"Mmmm" she whispered.

"And?" he said in response, not wanting to give her too much of an upper hand.

"I want to make love to you", Sue Ellen said, once again almost flooring him with her directness.

She saw JR quite obviously looking at her breasts, then downward until his eyes met her most intimate area, hidden under the teddy. He swallowed again before bringing his eyes back up to hers and asking,

"And then what? You get up and leave again or throw me out?"

It was a serious and valid question given their history. He wasn't provoking her. He needed to know and she knew that from his stance and tone of his voice. He wasn't saying no, but he wasn't saying yes either.

Sue Ellen acknowledged his concerns with a soft smile as she stroked the hair behind his ear. "No...no JR...I won't throw you out and I won't leave...in fact...", she said with a grin which was specifically sexier, "...I'm kidnapping you..."

JR chuckled, his smile now becoming warmer. "Oh..?" he said.

"I think I've played more than enough games over the past few months...years even...", Sue Ellen said as she started to slide off his jacket. JR remained where he was as she nestled in between his legs, so her breasts were almost even with his chin. "I miss you..." she said into his ear, the soft bite she gave on his earlobe making him suck in a huge draw of breath.

JR couldn't help himself as he buried his face in her breasts, inhaling the sweet scent of her, softly kissing the top of each breast in turn. As his mouth moved to kiss her neck, Sue Ellen moaned softly, tangling her hands in his hair. "You can do whatever you want to me...I promise I won't leave...", she whispered.

At that JR pulled her to him, kissing her with such wild abandon that she could hardly breathe. Ripping at his clothes, she managed to undo his tie with what little control she had. She gasped as she felt his strong hands move underneath her teddy, grasping her buttocks tightly and squeezing them. "God I missed this..." he growled, but left her no time to speak as his mouth once again encased hers, his tongue working wildly with hers until Sue Ellen could take no more and pushed him backwards to a sitting position. She smiled at him, as her eyes dropped to his pants, his bulging erection now obvious. She licked her lips as if she was about to taste a food that she had been denied for far too long.

Not breaking eye contact, she watched him watching her, as she undid the top button of his pants, then with excruitating slowness, pulled his zipper carefully down, enjoying the gasp that followed as she released his erection from his boxers.

"That's what I want..." she whispered as he watched in awe as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh God...Sue Ellen.." he groaned, stroking her soft auburn hair as he felt her lips meet the tip of his need. He watched in amazement as her mouth took him in, sucking and kissing slowly at first, then taking all of him, way back to the back of her throat. Hearing his gutteral moans only encouraged her, as she cupped his hard balls in her hand, fondling the smooth skin and gently tugging on each. He pulled on her hair and pushed her down for a few more glorious sucks before his breath caught again and he begged her to stop.

"Stop...Sue Ellen...", he moaned breathlessly. "I don't wanna..."

Sue Ellen pulled back, reluctantly releasing him from her mouth. JR took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before pulling her down by her hand on to the sofa. Their lips met once again as they devoured one another. It wasn't long before Sue Ellen was moaning into his mouth, as he watched her in delight, his fingers moving under her teddy, prising her panties to one side, two of his long fingers entering her.

He watched as she closed her eyes, enjoying his every touch. With his other hand he gently moved one of her straps, and watched her breathing rise rapidly as she wondered what he was going to do next. "JR..." she moaned. As his lips and tongue found one hungry breast he smiled at her before sucking on her nipple, first of all then gently biting it while he used his thumb to rub on her clitoris. "God you're so wet for me..." he whispered against her ear. Sue Ellen sucked on the tip of her finger to stop herself from crying out as JR pushed her teddy up over her hips and stomach and teased her by kissing and nibbling down her body until he reached her underwear. Teasing her with his tongue through the white lace, he looked up as she looked down on him in anticipation of what was coming.

Slowly, but with precision, he hooked each side of her panties, pulling them down to reveal what she'd kept hidden from him for so long. She moaned again as she felt his tongue work her like she'd remembered only he could. Such precision, he knew what he was doing, knew how to give and maximise her pleasure. "God you taste delicious..." he told her, his voice thick with lust. She began to tremble as he squeezed her breast with his free hand. As his tongue flicked up and down faster, his fingers dove in and out of her and just as he had done moments before, she pleaded with him to stop. As she looked down at him, she saw his famous grin before he seductively licked each finger, tasting her again.

Noticing she was breathing heavily, he pulled her to her feet. She stood above him on the couch so that they were face to face. "What do you want?" she asked him directly.

Grabbing her ass tightly in his hands, he sensually licked her neck from the base almost up to her ear. "I want...to..." JR said before kissing her fully on the mouth.

"You want to...what?" Sue Ellen said against his mouth. When he didn't respond immediately, Sue Ellen stepped down from the couch and walked towards where he had first seen her that evening. He watched as the light gently hit the back of her teddy, his pulse rising as he looked at her now bare backside through the lace. She positioned herself, back against the wall, with one long leg raised and knee bent, foot against the wall. He could just see a hint of her inviting pussy looking back at him.

"Say it..." she whispered over to him, encouraging him but demanding him to.

With a few long strides he was in front of her again. He lifted her off her feet and pinned her to the wall, she wrapping her legs around him. "I want to fuck you so hard", he said, looking into her eyes.

A slow seductive smile crept over her lips as she pulled him by his shirt, kissing him hard, then slow, her tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. "Yeah...that's what I want. I want you to fuck me..."

"Oh baby..." he moaned as he gently let her feet find the floor. "Over and over...all night..." he said as he drew both straps of her teddy down past her shoulders, letting it fall so her breasts were exposed. Her nipples stood erect and begging for his attention. He cupped them both, kissing one, then the other, her head gently knocking against hers as he admired how supple she was, how soft and at the same time watching in delight as the teddy fell around her feet on the floor, leaving her completely naked, completely at his mercy.

Sue Ellen ripped at his shirt before he had a chance to do anything else. Buttons went flying around the room, JR laughed at how impatient she was. She smiled at him and now it was his turn. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his neck, sucking on it, leaving her mark. It was all too much as JR first grabbed her hair, pushing her back against the wall, smiling as he held her head in place with his fingers laced through her thick locks, watching her pant. With one long look at the front of her body, he spun her around saying, "Let me see that beautiful ass..."

Sue Ellen arched her back as she she felt him behind her, first working the back of her neck then running his finger right along her perfectly aligned spine, from her neck to the base of her bottom. He felt her shivering as he kissed each vertebrae, one by one before coming to rest on his knees in front of her behind. He kissed each cheek, listening to her moaning as he gently bit each one. "So beautiful..." he murmured as he admired her. As he stood up, he lightly slapped each buttock in turn, causing her to gasp in delight, leaving two red marks on each, letting him claim her again.

JR released her only temporarily as he pulled off his boots and stepped out of his pants. "Stay there..." he instructed.

Doing as she was told and enjoying being dominated, Sue Ellen smiled, wondering what he was going to do. Making sure his erection was full, JR gently let his naked body rest against hers from behind. Her head involuntarily fell back against his shoulder as she sighed with pleasure. He cupped her breasts and whispered into her ear, "Spread your legs..."

Complying with his command, Sue Ellen did so whispering back, "With pleasure..."

He guided the head of his penis slowly between her backside and found her moist lips. He moaned in satisfaction when he felt how wet she was, giving him the prime opportunity of entering her fully. He lifted one of her feet off the ground, angling her knee against the wall for support to allow him deeper access. "Oh my God...JR.." she moaned. "Yes...yes...do it to me..."

"God yeah...God how I have wanted this for so long...oh Sue Ellen..." JR groaned deep in his throat.

He listened to Sue Ellen breathing faster, and pulled her hair so her head was looking upwards. "Feel me banging against your gorgeous ass..." he said as he smacked her behind. Sue Ellen started to thrust backwards at him, riding him.

"You're...you're ...oh God..." JR groaned as Sue Ellen looked over her shoulder smiling at him, the look on her face so devastatingly sexy. JR watched as she moved up and down on him for a few wonderful moments before JR couldn't take it anymore and pulled out.

"Wow..." was all he could say as he tried not to ejaculate, holding his erection for a second as he watched Sue Ellen breathlessly move away from the wall and make her way over to the couch. Pointing at it, she instructed him.

"Sit down", she said. "You've been doing all the work..."

JR smiled at her, extremely turned on by her confidence. Giving him time to catch his breath, she lay close beside him, kissing the side of his face, his lips, his chin, before moving her way down to his neck and chest. She sucked on one nipple, hearing him moan, before moving to the other. "God that drives me crazy..." he told her.

"I know..." she said with a wink as she lifted one long leg across him, straddling him. He lay back, staring as she felt behind her, guiding him back inside her. Soon, they were both panting heavily, she rotating her hips and sliding up and down on him, he thrusting at her furiously, then slowly, then so hard that he made her scream when he hit that special spot. He sat up again, sucked on her perfectly erect nipples and lifted her so that he was standing, holding her, her legs wrapped tightly around him again as he kept up his pace. She laughed in delight as he walked her to the wall nearest the window. Sue Ellen had always been enormously turned on by the thought of someone watching her when she was being intimate with JR, and although neither had ever invited it to happen, JR knew that doing it to her near to a window would have the desired effect. He wasn't wrong.

"Oh God JR harder..." she screamed with abandon.

"Look at us..." he whispered, looking at their reflection in the glass.

"Oh...my God..." she moaned as she bucked back at him.

"Oh yeah, that's it...oh Sue Ellen..."

She brought her head down to find his mouth, kissing him as deep as she ever had, as he took a step back, holding her ass and watching his hard erection move in and out of her. It was almost too much to take. He withdrew again and pulled her towards him, leading her by the hand down the nearby hallway, to the bedroom. Gently bringing her to face him, he pushed her down on to the bed, standing on the edge to admire her, before entering her again.

Sue Ellen relaxed completely and let him once again take control. "JR..." she whispered looking at him. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do..."

"Like this..?" he said with complete seduction in his voice, taking one slow, hard thrust after another. As Sue Ellen bit her lip and nodded in agreement, he thrust harder, again and again, before his lips found her breasts and he kissed them with tenderness as if he was devoting his whole life to her, worshipping her body as he said,

"No one has ever made me feel like you do either Darlin'...or turned me on so much..."

He moved them both back to the top of the bed, making love to her so passionately that the headboard shook. "Oh yeah, that's what I like.." he said as the movement coupled with her raising her hips to grind against him brought him close to the edge. He watched as she moved her fingers between her own legs and gazed down at her, the look on his face leaving no secret that he was the most turned on he'd ever been.

"Make me cum.." she begged. "I wanna cum for you..."

"Yeah baby...oh God Sue Ellen...cum on me..." As she touched herself, JR whispered in her ear, all things he wanted to do, all the things he was going to do. Within seconds, he felt her shaking and spread her legs even further apart, thrusting into her deeper. "JR... I'm...I'm cumming.." she cried. "God yeah, oh baby, I'm gonna cum too...gonna cum inside you...oh Sue Ellen...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh" he groaned as he came. She kissed the side of his face and stroked his hair as he collapsed on top of her, both of them sweating and breathless.


End file.
